shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reinae
Reinae, officially known as Project GEMINI, is a hybrid of Reimu Hakurei and Sanae Kochiya created under the direction of Earth M-745's Supervisor Arachnos. She serves as the boss of the 20eth episode of the Xat RP. History Shortly after Earth M-745 was invaded by The General and Supervisor Arachnos came to power, Reimu and Sanae inexplicably disappeared. It can be safely assumed they were captured and subdued for presenting a major threat to Supervisor Arachnos' regime, and subsequently experimented on to produce Reinae. Appearance Reinae has a very broad torso with 3 breasts, originally 4, but one was removed and replaced with a grafted arm. Its left arm is stubby and vestigial, while the right arm branches off into two arms at the elbow. Those two face inwardly towards each other, forming a sort of "claw". Reinae stands on two feet, with two more grafted to its back, allowing for quadrupedal locomotion even when flipped over onto the back. Reinae's head has three eyes and two noses, but only one unnaturally large mouth (which was originally two mouths, but the barrier between them was artificially shattered to make only one). Half of her hair is black, the other half is green. Like all beings modified to better fit The General's purposes, she is artificially "upgraded" with mechanical and cybernetic implants. Her body also bears the evidence of cruel experimentation, such as cuts and bruises. Abilities Reinae possesses most of the abilities inherent to Reimu and Sanae, though she is not able to summon the power of Gensokyo's gods (a lot of which no longer exist on Earth M-745 anyways). She is able to use Reimu's Yin-Yang Orbs and amulets as well as Sanae's esoteric powers. She has been shown using Sanae's spellcards Sea Opening "The Day the Sea Split", Esoterica "Forgotten Ritual", Miracle "Night of the Supernova Storm", Sea Opening "Moses' Miracle" '''and Esoterica "Five Character Pierce"' as well as Reimu's spellcards '''Jewel Sign "Concealed Orbs Of Light", Dream Sign "Demon Binding Array", Boundary "Expanding Boundary", Divine Arts "Wind God Kick" '''and' Divine Arts "Demon Binding Circle", and presumably is capable of using any other spellcard at their disposal. She is not bound by danmaku rules and is able to use a spellcard even while another spellcard is still going on. She has access to Reimu's formidable spell '''Fantasy Heaven, albeit renamed Heaven Is A Fantasy. Another one of her abilities is a "Teleportation Yin-Yang Orb" that allows her to summon reinforcements to herself or teleport enemies into a room full of foes. While this has not been shown, she can also manipulate boundaries to block long-range teleportation. She also has supernatural strength and endurance provided by GenTech augmentations and is armed with Reimu and Sanae's respective goheis. Musical themes Reinae's introductory theme is The White Temple from the "NES Godzilla Creepypasta Soundtrack" by YouTube user VectormanOverkill. Her battle theme is an arrange of Reimu's theme "Colorful Path" by Kouichi. Trivia * The concept of "Reinae" was created by Arachnos in order to, right off the bat, maximize the emotional involvement in the story of both Kanako (who counts Reimu Hakurei among his favorite Touhou Project characters) and ShadowAurion (who does the same with Sanae Kochiya). However, Reinae's actual design was mostly created by SDM. * Due to her rough, imperfect-looking design, it can be theorized that Reinae might be one of Supervisor Arachnos' first creations. * Most of Reinae's attacks are taken from the fighting game Touhou Hisoutensoku. * Reinae's Teleport Yin-Yang Orb attack was an homage to Half-Life's Nihilanth, who used a similar attack in his battle. ** During the planning phase of the episode, at one point the objective of the Tower raid was slated to destroy the Tower's Core. In that case, the fight against Reinae would have taken place in the basement of the Tower. However, due to an overabundance of such cores in the miniarc, this was replaced with the final version and Reinae moved to the top of the Tower, in the control room. A phase of the fight in which the group would have had to destroy Force Crystals planted around the room to stop Reinae from drawing power from them, also inspired by the Nihilanth, was scrapped as a consequence. Category:Villains Category:Characters by Arachnos Category:The General Category:Boss Characters